What do I really feel
by MiZZ QuEEn KOnG
Summary: Sakura has just entered her freshman year of high school and the only person she truly knows is Sasuke. She has never loved someone before and her feeling of love are beginning to be expressed. It's just that she can't express it that well. Read and Revie
1. Chapter 1

_I am Haruno Sakura age of thirteen and currently walking up the highest hill to get to school so I could attend my first day of high school. I walk alone in my white collar shirt with a brown tie, plaid blue and brown mini skirt and my new pair of brown converse; also known as my school uniform. I hate having to wear this ugly uniform though is cute in a way. I graduated from Konoha Middle School of Arts last year as one of the most intelligent students there. I am an all straight "A's" student with a GPA of 4.0 and higher. I have had no intention of dating anyone even though I have been asked out millions of times. School has always been very important to me and will always be, because if I want to survive in this cruel and hateful world I must learn to survive and learn to make a living without hate. _

"Sakura!" Yelled Sasuke as he tried to catch his breath running up the hill.

"Oh..Hi Sasuke." I said turning around to greet him.

"So are you ready for the big day!?" He asks me.

"Yeah! Oh! What classes do you have?" I ask him in excitement.

"Oh here is my schedule." He said to me as he hands me his schedule.

"Here is mine." I said handing mine to him.

**Uchiha, Sasuke **

**P.E. : Maito Gai**

**English: Kakashi**

**H/SS: Asuma**

**Chemistry: Shizune**

**Geometry: Iruka**

**Art: Kurenai**

"Aww..that sucks…We don't have any classes together." I said disappointed.

"Yeah." Replied Sasuke.

Sasuke and I quietly walk up the hill with nothing to say to each other. When we finally reach school; we realized that we had no idea who any of these people were.

"Sasuke, do you know anyone?" I asked him.

"No. Do you?" He asked me.

"No." I replied.

"I think we should just stick together for the rest of the year until we find someone to hand out with. You?" He asked.

"Yeah, I agree." I replied.

"Wow. I guess none of our friends got into the same school." Sasuke said.

"I guess not." I replied.

"Umm…I am going to find the library and stay in there." I said walking away. " Do you want to come too?"

"Uh…I guess so." Sasuke said walking towards me.

"Oh, here is your schedule." I said handing it to him.

"Oh! Thanks! Uh…Here's yours." Sasuke said handing mine back.

Sasuke and I wander around the school having no luck finding the library. The bell rings and we both walk to our separate classes. I walk into my first period class and sit down in front by a younger looking boy with blond hair and radiant blue eyes. I sit and wait for the teacher to arrive and begin their lesson.

"Hi." Said the blond boy.

"Hello." I replied.

"I'm Naruto." He said to me.

"I'm Sakura." I said.

"So what school are you from?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha Middle school of Arts." I replied.

"Really. I am from Konoha Academy." He said.

"Oh cool." I reply.

I stare at the board hoping he would shut up. The teacher walks in reading an orange book. He has white spiky hair and is wearing a blue shirt, green vest, jeans, and blue shoes. Ugh! What horrible style he has! He must be still single because of his horrible style a woman would want a man with great style and not as crappy as his. Eww. No woman would want a man woth white hair too makes him look old with that young face of his. He begins his lessons on his rules and hands paper out.

"Sakura, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Naruto asked me.

"No boys are too troublesome." I replied.

"Hey! That's my word!" Yelled out a boy with a black hair sleeked back into a pony tail.

"Hmp." I said.

"So…Sakura…" Naruto said.

I ignore him as he tries to get my attention. Our teacher, Mr. Hatake is sitting at his desk reading and he allows us to do anything for the rest of the period.

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Sakura." He said.

"Sorry, it's just that your being an irksome right now." I said.

I stay quiet in class for the rest of the period.

**After English class:**

I quietly walk to my next class and sit in the back, this time by a girl. She is a light blond girl with radiant blue eyes. She has her hair tied up in a bun.

"Hi." She said to me.

"Hi." I quietly said to her.

I grab my cell phone out of my back pack and secretly begin to play Tetris hiding my phone in my desk. Our teacher comes in and she has long black hair with the most beautiful red eyes that aren't scary. She is wearing a red dress with black heels.

**After Science class:**

I am walking around campus stupidly, then accidently finding myself in a crowd of people. I turn around scared and lost. I then turn to see Sasuke in a fight with an older boy. Sasuke on the floor in pain trying to cover his face from any future attacks is crying. I too cry. I suddenly get an involuntary movement and jump in to the fight and cover Sasuke.

"Stop!" I yell crying.

I open my eyes to see a pail skinned boy with long black hair tied at the tips of his hair. He stops his fist from hitting both of us then walking away. I stand there crying as a younger girl with bluish black hair cut to chin comes up to Sasuke and I.

"Umm..I am so sorry for my cousins actions." She said running away trying to chase her cousin down.

I bend down to Sasuke and help him get up, I look at his badly beaten face trying to stay calm.

"Sasuke, what happened?" I asked him.

"I accidently threw the basketball at his face during P.E. injuring injured him." Sasuke said.

"Oh…Well I will take you to the nurse." I said.

I take him to the nurses office and sit him down on her chair. The bell rings and I quickly try and find my next class. I walk into the locker rooms seeing tons of girls in their underwear changing into their P.E. clothes. walk in trying to find my locker though the room is crammed with girls. I finally find it by squeezing in with my petite body between two girls. I open my lock and begin to change into my uniform. I then finish leaving the room into the gym. I look around seeing numerous of volley ball courts. I scan through the girls to find the teacher, I spot her talking to a couple of older girls.

I sit on the bleachers waiting patiently for class to begin.

Our teacher, allowing us to call her by her first name is Shizune. She places us on a team consisting of six girls. I have spoke with the girls and learned their names, they are Ino, Tenten, Kasumi, Airisu, and Ayame. They are all freshmen's except Airisu, who is a sophomore, and Ayame, who is a Senior. Shizune teaches us the basics for today such as passing the ball and serving the ball. I get into position In the back as the server. I serve the ball under hand. I hit the ball and it goes flying off to the left and hits the wall coming back to hit a player on the other team in the head. I hid my face in my bangs in embarrassment and guilt as she lies on the floor as if she passed out. Girls crowd around her as Shizune comes up to me.

She puts her arms around me. "Sakura, you need to work on your serves. Ah! And you should switch places with Ino."

"I guess so…" I said as I walk up to Inos' position.

I stand there as the girls get into their positions, I know myself that I am the most horrible when it comes to physical education.

**After Physical education.**

I walk into my History class and sit down as our teacher begins his lesson.

"Who knows the first two sentences of the Deceleration of Independence in the second paragraph?" He asked us.

Now this I knew! I stand and recite it. "We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal, that they are provided with certain unalienable rights, that among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. That to keep these rights, governments are instituted among men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, then whatever forms of these government becomes destructed of these ends, it is the right of people to alter or abolish it, and to institute new government, laying its foundation on such principals and or its powers in such forms, as to them shall seem most likely to affect their safeness and happiness." I said proudly as all the student gazed upon me as if I was a diamond shining. "What?" I Questioned.

"Wonderful! Miss Haruno, you may sit." Mr. Asuma said.

"Uh..Okay." I said.

I knew my outrage of my wonderful answer was very unexpected, even for Mr. Asuma.

**The next class after History…**

I find my math class all the way in the back of the school. I find an empty seat by Tenten and sit by her.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hello." She replied.

"Hello, I am your geometry teacher Iruka."

I look around seeing Sasuke sitting by a boy. I guess he misread the card because our class is together. Iruka allows us to condensate and get to know each other. I walk up to Sasuke.

"Hi." I said to him.

"We have the same class?" He said.

"Yeah. You just misread the card." I said.

"Oh…okay." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh…nothing." He replied.

"Okay…" I said.

"Ah, Sakura there is something on your cheek." He said rubbing my cheek.

"Oh…" I said quickly removing his hand off my cheek.

**After Math…**

I have decided to skip lunch not wanting to see Sasuke because of our awkwardness a moment ago. I found the library and am now currently sitting reading a book that I have checked out a moment ago. I read quietly and alone in the back of the library.

**During choir…**

We will begin singing and our lesson tomorrow. I sit in a corner in the back of the classroom sucked into a very good book. This is my last class of the day and I wish I could leave now.


	2. Mixed Feelings

_Well I had seemed to survive the first day of high school. It didn't go the way I had expected it though. Well one day down and four more years of this. Right now I am in the library, I am alone in solitude along with the librarian and the nerds that are even smarter than me I guess. I am just sitting in the back doodling objects I see. _

"Hi." A young girl with long dark hair said coming up to me.

"Hello." I replied.

"I'm Hanabi." She said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." I said.

She sits down in a chair across from me pulling out her own book.

"Uh , I have to go." I said to her leaving.

I exit the library and head to my first class. I sit at my seat by Naruto.

"Hi Sakura." Naruto said to me.

"Hello." I replied.

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"Eh?" I said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Uh…Nevermind!" He said blushing.

_Eh…hehehe…that's what I thought! Naruto your so annoying and I don't even know you well enough to criticize your behavior._

I sit there quietly in my chair avoiding any person who tries to talk to me, especially Naruto who will not shut up. I guess he is a well known guy, he seems to know a lot of people. I always see him with someone and not solitary. Naruto is an out going person and very desperate. Ugh, Naruto is so annoying, but I just met him, he might change. I sit there in my seat quietly as for the oddest reason Naruto does the same.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing." He replies.

"Uh huh." I said to him squinting my eyes at him as I turn my head away.

_What's wrong with him!? Did I hurt him? Hmm….I think I hurt his feelings by somehow rejecting him in a way. I should be nice to him for now on. This is a hard challenge, but I will have to do it! _

I exit class when the bell rings and head to science and sit by the same girl I sat by before. I sit there in a lazy posture yawning and playing with my hair. Ino is drawing a picture that she titled "Emo Couple" . I sit there watching her draw as our teacher sits at her desk writing.

"You are a great artist."I said to Ino.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Your draw so well. I wished I had some talent like you." I said.

"Do you like sports?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Volleyball and soccer." She replied.

"Ah, I suck at all those." I said to her.

"Oh, okay." She replied in a tone with no emotion.

I grow bored watching her draw of a large amount of time. I turn and pull out a piece of gum from my backpack and start chewing.

"Sakura, take that gum out of your mouth!" Kurenai demanded.

"Okay." I said.

I get up from my desk and walk to the trashcan and spit it out, then walking to my desk again and replacing that gum with another.

"Sakura! If I catch you again will give you detention!"She said.

_How does she keep on catching me! I sit all the way in the back and yet, she still catches me! _

I sit there quietly as Kurenai stares at me then continuing her work.

**After science……*me smiling at you***

I walk quickly to Kakashi's class hoping that Sasuke is just leaving. I spot him in front of the class with Airisu. I stand there shocked…_did he find a girl? Sas..uke…_

"Sasuke!" I yelled getting his attention.

"Oh, Sakura. Hi!" he yelled back.

I walk towards them waving at Airisu as she stands waving back then looking down while talking in a low voice to Sasuke. I get there as Airisu suddenly leaves as I arrive.

"Sasuke, what was that all about? Do you like her?" I asked him as he stand crying. "Sasuke."

"Nothing." He said wiping his tears off his face. "Sakura, just mind your own business!" he cried running off.

"Sasuke!" I yelled.

_I don't know what happened. Sasuke always told me everthing…Sasuke, I am growing strong feeling for you. I just cant express it. _

The bell rings and I walk into the locker rooms squeezing through the girls trying to get to my locker. I finish changing and head into the gym standing on the court I was on yesterday along with Ino, Airisu, Tenten, Kasumi, and Ayame. I get in my position hoping the ball wont come towards me. The ball comes flying over my head as I duck down closing my eyes, the ball hits the net falling on my head.

"Owww!" I shrieked.

"Ooo…Sorry Sakura!" Yelled Kasumi as all the other girls laugh at me.

I stand there looking stupid switching positions. I get to the server position and serve the ball closing my eyes not wanting to see where it will go.

"Nice serve Sakura." Yelled Shizune.

I open my eyes seeing my team mates and the other team playing the ball. Kasumi then spikes the ball over the net giving us our point before the game was finished. We move onto the next court playing against the team full of seniors and one puny freshman, Hanabi. I get to my position, in the middle. Hanabi jumps and serves the ball overhand. The ball comes flying to me and I bump the ball having it surprisingly perfectly passed to Kasumi , then she spiking the ball. Feeling confident in myself now, I decide to actually try playing.

**Oooo….In History.**

I sit at my desk where I sat yesterday and yawn. Asuma then begins to teach his lesson. I pull out my note pad and begin to take notes about the war. I yawn as tears flow out of my eyes.

"Miss Haruno, do you need time alone?" Asiuma asked me.

"Huh. I mean, no. Why?" I asked.

"It looks like you are crying."He said.

"Oh, no I am just tired." I said.

"Oh, just checking." He replied.

I pull out my cell phone and text Sasuke.

**To: Uchiha, Sasuke**

**Subject: HI**

**Sasuke, what's wrong? I am worried about you. **

**From: Uchiha, Sasuke**

**Sakura, mind your own business. **

**Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you ever.**

_How could he say this to me? I thought he was my friend. Sasuke…Why…_

**From: Uchiha, Sasuke**

**Sakura, I never want to see you again. Do me a favor, stop meddling with my life!!!!**

_Sasuke, I just wanted to help. I guess I am nothing but a pain in the ass for you._

I get tapped on the shoulder receiving a piece of paper with my name on it. I open it up reading it.

_Sakura,_

_You may not know me but I graduated with you last year. I sit at seat number 5 right across from you. Will you be my girlfriend? _

_-Sai_

I sit there looking for seat number 5 spotting out a handsome emo looking boy. He stares at me anxiously, I nod my head at him, he smiles back.

_I wasn't thinking. I just felt lonely for a second. I hope my relationship with Sai doesn't go wrong. _

I smile at him, we stare deeply into each others eyes. I fall into a deep state staring into his eyes. Sai is so handsome he is pale, with black hair, black eyes and a clear face.

**While getting ready to move to the next class and the next class…**

"Sakura." Said a voice.

I turn to see Sai in my face.

"Ssss…Sai!" I said. "Hi"

"Sakura, unmmm who do you have next?" he asked.

"I have geometry with…" I said.

"Iruka.?" We both said at the same time.

"Yeah." I said.

"Me too." He said.

The bell rings and we exit the classroom together. We walk parallel to each other. I walk faced down staring at his hand having the urge to hold it. I then grab his hand and smile at him blushing in awkwardness.

"Sai, I hope our relationship lasts." I said smiling.

"Yeah, I do too Sakura." He said.

I smile at him then looking forward seeing Sasuke pop out from the corner. Sasuke stares at me then looks away.

"Sas!" I said. "uke… "

"What's wrong?" Sai asked.

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

"Sakura, if there is anything bothering you, feel free to tell me." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

We enter math and I sit in a desk with Sai in the back of the class room. I stare at Sasuke hoping he would look back at me.

"Sakura, is there something wrong?" Sai asked.

"Yes," I said. "Sas."

"Sakura, I love you."Sasuke came up to me and said.

"Sasuke!" Sai yelled.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

They both stare angrily at each other.

"Sakura, I love you." Repeated Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you broke my heart. I won't let you do it again." I said to him. "Like what you said, I never want to see you again. Why don't we keep it that way."

"Sakura." He said.

"Sasuke, leave me alone. Sai is my boyfriend now! Go away!" I ciried.

"Sakura!" They both said to me as I run out of the classroom.

"What's going on!" Yelled Iruka.

"Sakura needs time alone." Sasuke said.

I sit in the girls restroom crying. _What have I done! I ruined my life! I love Sasuke but I don't love Sai. _

"Sakura, are you in here?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten?" I asked.

"Sakura, come out." Tenten requested.

I exit out the stall wiping my tears looking at Tenten.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked.

The bell rings and I walk to the library with Tenten and sit down at a table with her.

"Tenten, can I trust you with a secret?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Okay. So, Sai is my boyfriend and I still have feelings for Sasuke. Just a moment ago he told me that he loved me. I don't know what to do." I cried.

"Sakura, break up with Sai." She said.

" I don't want to hurt him." I said.

"Sakura, I don't know what to say. I've never been in this situation before." She said.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yells.

"Sasuke." I said. "Leave me alone." I leave the library bumping into Sai.

"Sai." I said staring at him.

"Sakura." He said.

"I'm so sorry!" I said crying in his arms.

"About what?" HE asked.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried running away from him.

"Sakura!" Sai yelled while chasing me. "Sakura, Stop!" He yelled.

I trip and fall on my shoe lace as Sai comes running.

"Sakura, it's okay, you can tell me." He said.

"Sai, I love you." I said to him crying.

_I felt loved and comfortable talking to Sai. I feel as if I am over with Sasuke._

**In Choir…**

I stand in the back of the row and stare at the music sheet I received from our teacher.

_Crapp…I can't sing this song. It is too high for me to sing. I know I am a great Soprano but this song is just too high pitched for me to sing._


	3. Sai

_I have thought it over millions of times, I need to get over Sasuke. I am Sai's girl now and Sasuke is no longer there for me. Sai has been treating with kindness and love. I am beginning to fall for him now. Sai has been there for me. It has been almost three years and Sasuke and I haven't talked to each other or even made contact. Sasuke found a girlfriend, Airisu, who had rejected him at first, then feeling sorrow for him said yes. Sai is loyal to me in every way, he promised to pressure me into anything I wouldn't want to do. I am now a sophomore in school. I am not as great of a student as I was when I first arrived. I am now completely changed._

It is early and Sai and I are walking around in the mall holding hands. Sai Is wearing a black tee shirt with a red long sleeved shirt under. He wears a dark navy blue skinny jeans with plaid white, black, and red vans. I am wearing a black and white horizontally striped long sleeved shirt with a black sweater. I wear a dark blue mini skirt with fishnets and striped knee socks over my fish nets, my shoes are the same as Sai's. Today Sai is taking me to the salon to get black streaks in my hair, and for a hair cut. My hair has grown long during the summer. It now reaches butt. Sai and I walk closely together clutching each others hands. We reach the salon and I get settled in my seat to wait for my stylist.

"Sakura, I'm going to the restroom and when your done meet me up at hot topic." Said Sasori.

"Oh, okay." I said disappointed for not being with him.

After I got my hair done earlier than I thought I walked out of the salon and spotted Sasori.

"Sasori!" I yelled out in excitement.

"Oh, Sakura I like your hair." He said walking towards me.

"Hi Sasori thanks. So are you here with your girl?" I questioned.

"No, we're over."

"Oh, well are you girl watching?"

"Yeah, sort of."

We started walking, but I directed him towards Hot topic.

"Are you here with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's at Hot topic waiting for me."

"Oh, do you mind if I walk you there." He said. "I'm looking for the gothic, rocker like chick." He whispered.

"Oh yeah that's perfectly fine!"

"Okay, so who are you dating?"

"Oh, Sai. You know him right!?"  
"That one dude that looks like he is dying, or that guy that looks completely emo."

"Sasori!" I slap him on the arm. "Yeah, that one guy."

"Oh. He dated Sasuke's sister."

"Really, which one."

"Ino, that's the adoped one right?" He said.

"Why did they break up?"

"He was cheating on her with some other chick."

"Really."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence as we walked around a corner. This was usually a dark corner where people make out with each other. I never liked walking here, but it was the only way to get to Hot topic. Only a few seconds passed and I saw Sai there making out with another girl. She was pale with dark long hair. She was Sasuke's girlfriend, Airisu. Was shocked, I thought Sai loved me. I felt a tear dripping from my eye onto my cheek.

"Sasori, can you take me home." I said trying to hide my anger.

"Okay."

I check my cell phone to see what time it is, 9 o'clock. I've only been here for two hours. I walk in silent ignoring Sasori's continuous questions.

"Sakura, just answer this one question." He said stopping me by putting his hands on my shoulder. "Why did you want to leave so suddenly?"

I looked up noticing his eyes staring deeply down onto mine.

"Are you blind!" I yelled. "You didn't see him making our with Airisu!"

"Sorry," He said in his smooth voice "Sakura."

I tried calming myself down by continuously breathing in and out. I walked a far distance from Sasori. I continuously glanced at Sasori on and off hoping he would look back, but it seemed he was keeping an eye on me trying to spot out Sai.

We reach the car and Sasori opens the passenger door for me, he then sits in the driver seat driving me home.

"Sasori, I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"Sakura, that's okay."

He drove me home in silence, complete silence. I got home and I walked into my room crying my tears out. I cried into my pillow soaking it up in my salty tears. I laid on my stomach on my bed face down. I tried to calm myself by telling myself that Sai isn't the only boy. I got up and sat up straight on the edge of my bed and grabbed my cell phone out of my purse. I stared at it, 7 text messages received. I checked them, all from Sai. I didn't bother to read them, I deleted all of them along with Sai's number. I wanted to forget about him, but there was a part telling me not to. I threw my cell phone at my pure that was across from me. It began to ring, I then picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sakura." It was Sai.

I hung up the phone as soon as I heard his voice. I turned off my cell phone and walked up to my mirror. I stared at my red face and puffy eyes. I looked horrible.

"Sakura." My mom said knocking on my door.

"What mom?" I said walking up to my door slowly and then opening it.

"Sakura, what happened?" she said looking at my pink face.

"Nothing mom." I said to her as I snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Hello?" I said closing the door as my mom left.

"Sakura, why won't you answer my texts!?"

"How did you know I was at home?"

"Sakura, if you didn't answer your phone where else would you be!?"

"Sai, I…I…"

"Sakura!"

"Sai, I'll talk to you later at school tomorrow." I said as I hung up the phone. I never had a boyfriend before, I didn't know how to break up with him or how he would have reacted. I'm scared, what did I get myself into?

**TBC….lol….please review…..please….please!!!! lol**


	4. Who

"Sakura, wake up," Sai said in a soothing voice.

"Mmmmm..." I said wipping the drool off my cheek.

"Sakura, why won't you answer my calls?" he questioned me.

"Sai, you cheated....There is no need to call you after that," I said.

"Sakura, I never did."

"Liar!" I said crying into my pillow. I laid still for a while crying my heart out. He quickly picked up my head up. I stared at him, he stared back. He took my head and placed his soft, warm lips onto mine. He held me too tightly, I couldn't free myself from him. He kissed me, I was too late, his warm breathe was already leaking into my mouth. He then stopped and took a breath, I tried to push him away from me. I was able to free my arms and try my weak attempt to push him away, worthless.... He pecked me twice and then kissing me, a hard kiss....he was going too far. He pushed me onto my bed hitting the head board hard, making me unconscious, passing out.

"Sakura," He said. "Sakura," he repeated.

I woke up to my brother banging on my door.

"Ah..." I woke with a headache.

"Sakura, my fist is hurting! Wake up," he said in his squeaky voice.

"Sorry," I said. I sat up straight starring at my black alarm clock's bright green yellow digital numbers."Seven o' five," I mumbled to myself. I guess I didn't set it before i slept. I got up from my bed and got ready for school.

I got up straight and walked to the bathroom and glared at my reflection, I look crappy I thought to myself. I stripped myself and got into the shower and washed my body and hair. I got out and dressed myself and blow-dried my wet dingy pink and black hair. I then brushed my hair and my teeth. I stared at myself, natural look for today. I placed no make-up on leaving my face plain. I then noticed my eyes were puffy from the tears i wasted all night. I then got out and stared out my random outfit I pulled out, light blue skinny, baby blue under shirt, white under shirt, and black arm warmers. I don't match, i thought to myself. Why do I care. I put on my black flats and left the house.

I walked out to Sai standing on the sidewalk waiting for me paitently and clueless. He stands the furthess away from my house and wears a black shirt, dark blue jeans that made his thin boney legs bigger, and black and white converse. I gave him a look then I walked the opposite way.

"Sakura!" He called.

"What do you want Sai?" I questioned him in an irked tone.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Sai," I sighed. "Ask yourself what's wrong huh!?" I shot at him piercing his heart.

"Sakura."

"Sai, I was with my guyfriend.....Who i won't name, I saw you...." I stopped.

"What huh?!"

"You Cheated Sai! You cheated on me! Happy! Are you satisfied with the hole in my heart!?" I walked away quickly as Sai slowly stalked my from behind.

We got to school and I ran to library ignoring the commands of the teachers and administrators. I sat in my little dark corner and read my book. The bell had rang, I then escorted myself to class.

After school.I walked out of the campus noticing a fight. As usual, i mined my own buisness. I never really cared for school fights, or any kind of fights. Fight's just irked me. I walked away showing no intrest in the fight. Suddenly Tenten ran up to me panting, trying to catch her breath. She pulled my backpack allowing me to fall to the hard cement.

"Owwww...." I said in pain.

There was contionios cursing over at the crowd.

"Sakura, Sai is getting his ass kicked by Sasori!" Tenten said to me with eager.

"What!" I yelled.

I ran to the group of students and tried to find my way to the center of the crowd. I couldn't get pass the rage of the students and their yelling. "Fight" contious, repeating in their own rhythmn on and on. I then finally was pushed into the center, the fight. I was faced to the ground blood is what I saw, blood. Possibly Sai's, I turned finding myself in the middle, between Sai and who I thought was Sasori for a second, but was....

**TBC...Sorry for the short chapter, I don't have a lot of time on my hands. But, Please review.**


End file.
